1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an audio/video device, in particular having a cavity for housing at least one item of connection, and a corresponding method for housing items of connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of audio and video devices are well known having various items for connecting those devices. For example, electrical and optical audio connectors may be provided, network and bus connectors may be provided and power connectors may be provided. These connectors may take the form of sockets or cables which extend outwardly from inside the case of the device.